emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8560 (8th August 2019)
Plot Kerry is concerned when she can't get hold of Amy, wanting to know what she told the police. She's even more concerned when Vanessa informs her that Amy was chatting to her yesterday about Frank. Robert and Aaron realise they need to tell Natalie about Robert's police investigation. Amy accuses Kerry of only thinking about herself but tells her she stuck to the story. Kerry is given an idea as she overhears Bernice and Nicola talking about the lost fundraiser money. April wants a puppy for her birthday but Marlon refuses. Ellis is tempted back to his personal training idea when he receives interest from a few girls he was previously in contact with. Jessie tells him the offer of a loan still stands if he's interested. Marlon is silently annoyed at not being consulted. Jai apologises to Megan for his words yesterday. Kim chases Jai for the first repayment on the loan. Charity informs Vanessa that Debbie has asked them to take over her house as Faith will be moving out. Victoria informs Natalie of Robert's assault on Lee and how she was raped. She insists Robert was defending himself. Kerry broaches that she's decided to organise a fundraiser for the children's hospital at the salon - half price treatments. She is deflated when the factory workers turn down the offer due to waiting on their wages. Amy overhears and accuses Kerry of glory seeking. Kerry tells her she is just trying to clear up the mess that Amy started in the first place. Amy storms out. Robert tells Natalie that he's expecting the police to drop the case. At that moment, the police arrive and inform him that Lee has woken up and his story does not match with Robert's. They arrest him for GBH. Kim decides to support Kerry's fundraiser by offering to buy every factory worker a treatment. Bernice ambushes Marlon into a treatment. Natalie is put off by Robert's arrest and apologises to Aaron saying she is unable to help them. Vanessa is annoyed when Faith is the one to tell her that Sarah is staying with them. Ellis approaches Billy to reform their partnership now they have Jessie's loan. Jai assures Megan that whatever happens her home is safe. She's relieved. He receives an email from the insurance company wanting him to call them to discuss whether the factory alarm was turned off deliberately. Vanessa starts sobbing uncontrollably when her car breaks down. Robert is told he's facing a GBH with intent charge and he could be looking at a maximum sentence of life imprisonment. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kim Tate - Claire King *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Natalie - Thea Beyleveld *DC Terry - Emma Keele *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *Solicitor - Drew Cain Locations *Tug Ghyll - Back garden *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, ladies toilets and backroom *Unknown police station - Interview room *Unknown roads Notes *''TV Times synopsis:'' Robert makes a decision, Jai feigns confidence, and Kerry decides on a fundraiser. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes